1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of trimmers for keratin. More particularly, the invention relates to a toenail/fingernail trimmer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional tool for trimming toenails or fingernails, that is, the keratin that constitutes the nail on a human, is a clipper with two pivoted levers that force cutting edges to close over and cut through the keratin. Trimming toenails with the conventional toenail trimmer is a difficult and uncomfortable task for the elderly, the obese, and the physically handicapped; for some, it is impossible. There are two major difficulties to performing the task of trimming one's own toenails. For one, the person must bend over to an uncomfortable and cramped position in order to reach the toenails with the conventional toenail trimmer. Even if one elevates the foot and bends the knee, the upper torso must still bend toward the foot. For obese or physically handicapped persons, taking on this bent posture may be painful, if not impossible. For another, the nail-cutting capability of the conventional toenail trimmer may be inadequate to cleanly cut through the keratin, which may become quite thick and tough. This is a common problem for the elderly, who may not have the manual strength to force the cutting edges of the conventional toenail clipper through the keratin.
In an effort to overcome the problem of lacking manual strength, a number of powered clippers or trimmers have been disclosed. These powered trimmers make it easier for the physically weak to cut through the nail material, but do nothing to eliminate the bent-over posture that may be so uncomfortable or even impossible for some persons to maintain for the time required to cut the nails. Most of these powered trimmers use an abrasive means, such as a wheel with a grit surface, to remove material. The disadvantage of this is that the abrasive grit is worn down with time, requiring replacement of the abrasive means of the the entire device. Furthermore, abrasive trimmers are invariably messy, as very fine bits of the removed keratin are flung out away from the wheel. Such abrasive trimmers also apply a pressure to the side of the nail, which is perceived as uncomfortable.
Some trimmers or clippers are provided with a baton-like extension bar. Without exception, these extension-bar trimmers are inconvenient or awkward to use because most are of cumbersome construction that permits none of the dexterity the user desires. Some extended trimmers have impractical arrangements of magnifying glasses and generally require good vision and careful concentration on the part of the user, as well as frequent cleaning.
None of the known clippers or trimmers is constructed such that it is unsafe for a person of normal vision and diligence to operate, but most such devices are difficult, if not downright dangerous, for a sight-handicapped person to use, as inadequate sight control of the device may easily result in cuts or bruises on the user and most certainly result in ineffective trimming.
What is needed, therefore, is a nail trimmer that is able to trim the keratin material of a toenail in a smooth, efficient, and comfortable manner. What is futher needed is such a nail trimmer that allows the user to maintain a comfortable posture, even when cutting toenails. What is yet further needed is such a nail trimmer that is so safe and easy to use, that even a sight-handicapped person can use it.